Chicken No More
by Sleek Ink
Summary: Piper goes undercover to capture Alex. Will she have the balls to do the right thing? Or the right thing for her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

**Chicken No More**

A/N: The story of how Piper finds the balls to free fall. Set after season 1. My fingers are rusty from fic writing (shout out to the Kittenboard), but hopefully this will still give you a ride. Feedback is much appreciated - Sleek

PIPER

Have you ever spent days without seeing a day?

Four thick, grey concrete, immovable walls... that's my day. My night.

My latest stomach content.. a toss between fungus and maggots.

The toilet bowl.. my constant company… for purging… defacating.. shitting shit shit.

Why is it, even if I chose the arms of safety… I get yanked back into the thralls of hell?

Here is me choosing Larry.

Here is me, hoping I would get the same kind of quiet that Polly has. A husband you can depend on. A remodeled apartment (think of all steamy debate. Honey, lets paint the baby room beige. No, Pipes, the first colour infants see is actually red. Make it red.) Think of all the sit-down, wine tasting dinners, the barbecue by the pool, my mother finally removing her judgemental eyebrow knit from her face… and Cal… well Cal doesn't want to please anyone, so he doesn't expect others to do the same for him.

I wish I were more of Cal.

But I'm Piper. Currently a Chapman.

And I wish.. after God knows how many days in SHU..

I wish when I get out.. I could finally have the balls… to be a free woman, even in prison.

And the funny thing is, the moment I became… ball-some… it would get me here, in silent-fucking-confinement. This incarceration is my castration.

Dogget's voice rang in my head like an almighty gong. Nobody loves me. Nobody.

For a blissful moment that truth connected. I connected. Finally, my mind, heart, soul connected in one smack of a fist. It hit me hard. And I hit her. Harder.

Shit Chapman. What did I get myself into?

How will I ever get out of this?

Is there someone waiting for me out there?

He probably gave up on me.

She probably hates me.

It doesn't matter who I really love anymore. Love is for the fearless. And though once she called me brave, in my heart I knew I wasn't.

I chickened out on the one person who called me brave.

Fuck.

Will I ever see her again?

Those long, subtly toned arms a canvas of painted rose…

Arms that meant both safety and danger.

Those stormy grey green eyes that offered comfort in one minute and calculation the next.

Those sun hot lips that are both my satisfaction and my hunger.

A love that was wild wind, a howling force beyond my understanding. Not rooted on promises or safety. Just the certainty of freedom. The reckless curve that is Alex.

And I… I abandoned her. Again.

Why do I have to be so godamn ball-less?

ALEX

Alex re-read the last paragraph of the book 'Born to Run'. But no matter how much she tried, she couldn't escape into Copper Canyons of Mexico like she used to. Books were always her diversion. Her plane ticket out. But now her mind isn't going anywhere.

Fuck you Piper. Fuck you and your fiancé, your boring Connecticut upbringing.. fuck you for needing me.. for those big sad Bambi eyes.. I don't want to care about you anymore.

Fuck you and your soft warm nape… hungry hands… thirsty lips... your addictive laughter. I will never. Ever. Fall for that shit again.

I can do this. If I can let go of heroin. I can let go of you.

It is too bad they shut you away to SHU again.

If I can get you out, I would.

But maybe if I don't see you.. not a trace of you..

Not a hint of your scent or shadow..

I can begin to forget.

And maybe. Just maybe. It wouldn't hurt as much anymore.

2 MONTHS PASSED

The canteen squeaked with the slippery boots of inmates. Snow has melted right into the soles of the women of Litchfield correctional. Piper took a few tentative steps in the hallway. The noise was too much. For a moment she wanted to run back to her cell in the SHU. Somehow the days of silence have made her… sensitive to every sound. Tiny noises. Heck, she thought she could even hear what her inmates were thinking as they stared at her when she lined up food.

'Welcome back, Chapman' somebody called out. It was Big Boo, maybe. Piper wasn't sure. She wasn't sure how a tray was now in her hands and it seems she has found a seat. Her body was a pilot of its own.

'You gonna eat that pie Chapman?' Nicky's voice cut her ear. She didn't realise that Morello and Nichols were sitting across her.

Nicky's hands reached out to grab the pie from Piper's tray. Instinctively, Piper shielded her food with both hands.

This earned a dry chuckle from Nicky. 'Finally, the corpse shows some signs of life.'

'Eat Chapman, slowly. One bite at a time, you'll be okay hon.' Morello said.

Piper smiled a little at the two inmates and ate slowly.

Then something pricked her memory. She didn't see a tall, raven haired woman sitting nearby. She usually sat with them, or just a few benches away.

Piper swiveled her head around. Taking in as much as her bleary eyes could see.

'Where's Alex?' Piper's hoarse voice was barely above audible.

Nichols and Morello silently exchanged glances.

It didn't bode well.

ALEX

Alex felt her smart suit hung too loose. This black charcoal grey pant suit used to be her second skin, now it feels like draperies..

_Man up Alex, Don't lose your cool._

She took a deep breath and opened the door that says 'Cage, Fish and Associates'.

'Alex' a large, well-manicured hand was proffered. Alex took it firmly and gazed directly at Mike, her new lawyer.

Mike slid his hand on his suit and deftly buttoned it before sitting down behind an oval-glass table. Alex didn't wait for an invitation and sat on the swivel chair across Mike. Legs crossed at the ankles.

'Nice to see you sans your prison khakis.' Mike nodded and stared at Alex's generous rack before looking at her face. Alex was used to making her mammaries an ambassador to her mind. It distracts most people, which make it easier to confound and conquer them.

'We are not here for flattery Mike. Tell me the conditions of my probation.'

Mike steepled his hands and paused. Considering Alex with a flat, stony stare.

'Very well. Considering that I helped you re-open your case and bargain for bail, a little courtesy won't be out of place. In the meantime,' Mike opened a briefcase and pulled out a leatherette file folder, he placed it neatly in front of Alex.

'Adam Starr's last will and testament. His request preceding his demise was to find all of his offsprings. Lucky for you, your half brother committed suicide last year and your half sister became a nun with a staunch vow of poverty. I spoke to her, she is revoking all of her rights to whatever your father left you lot.'

'So.. this is the magnanimous donor you mentioned who offered bail?' Alex asked. 'Is he so influential he could hold sway the Department of Justice?'

Mike ignored her question and gestured not too patiently at the leather folder splayed open in front for Alex.

Alex adjusted her glasses on her nose and scanned a legal-sized, lined yellow paper filled with the scrawl of her father's handwriting. His penmanship was wide, heavy and loopy, as if written by a hand that had too much Red Bull.

Alex skimmed through the first part and zeroed in on her name.

'To my daughter with a great rack, Alex. I now remember your mother. She wrote to me before, sent your pictures. But I wasn't ready for that kind of shit. She used to wear glasses like you did. The only nerd I ever rolled with. Sad to hear she died. I know you have no one left, so I leave you my cottage in Malibu. I f*cked up as a Dad, but I'm not so bad six feet under. Keep my music alive kid.'

'To my other offspring (Mike, find all the other letters.) Whatever Alex has should be equally divided to you all.'

Alex didn't know what to feel. It is as if a stranger handed her a house from Salvation Army. It was an after thought kindness. Distant. Well her dad is a stranger, no matter how many times her mother talked about him. But in the end, he helped her get out of this jam.

'Mr. Starr left me a small amount to find you all. With just a picture of a 7 year-old kid, it was hard to find exactly where you are. Apparently, you never stayed in one place. Good thing you got caught,' Mike offered a small smile which Alex didn't share.

'You are to serve five more years of your sentence on probation. You are not to leave the state of New York and your probation officer will check in with you every other week. You are expected to find legal employment, do community service and integrate with society...peacefully.' Mike gave a measured look at Alex who nodded once. He continued. 'I had your Malibu house estimated at 6 million. A buyer who is friends with your father is ready to sign the paper work. We can cover your 4 million bail, taxes and my fee just fine. No worries.'

Alex swallowed this for a bit.

'But isn't it my decision if I want to sell the house?'

Mike cleared his throat.

'Seeing as you can't leave New York, what is the point? First things first, we get you a paternity test. Then you need to sign the deed of sale and sell the house. We need to settle your bail this month. If you want to go back to prison, let me know.'

Alex crossed her arms across her chest. 'So, this meeting was just a formality.'

'No worries ,' Mike said as he retrieved the folder from Alex and shut it back in the briefcase. 'We are just selling the house. Whatever's in it are all yours.'


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 – Chicken No More**

It has been a month since Alex became a hundred guitars, ten drum sets and three hundred vinyl records richer. She also had the bonus of owning over fifty glossy band posters signed by all the members of Death Mane. Alex was looking at Adam Starr at his prime: a shock of jet black hair gelled into spikes, thick black guyliner that made his green grey eyes, the same colour as Alex's, pop out. All band members wore lazy satisfied smirks, as if they know they can spit into a piece of paper and have it sold for a million dollars.

Maybe it wasn't far from the truth back then.

_Now if I can sell dust for a million bucks. _Alex sighed as she rubbed another poster clean. Her arms were sore from opening boxes, sorting. cleaning and dusting off._ I wish Mom were here. She would be probably laughing and sharing an anecdote or two of how she and her father met and mated. Eww, scratch that. I don't want to hear that again._

Alex paused from unpacking and sank back on the sofa. Having nowhere to go, she moved back to her mother's place. It was exactly as she remembered it. An earth brown shingled bungalow with barely any furnishing, just a few mismatched chairs and a lot of self-made, rickety furniture made by her Mom when she tried her hand in carpentry. She stared at the living room wall filled with her and her mother's photos. Their smiles were frozen in time, in these walls they will always be young, they always had each other's backs. Alex felt something hot stinging her eyes. The emptiness of the house expanded in every minute of silence. It pressed against her, a boulder waiting for a tiny crack on the surface, an unguarded moment before it crashed down.

_I'm sorry, Mom. I did say I would be strong._

Alex hurriedly rubbed her eyes underneath her glasses and took a deep breath._ Get a grip Vause. Your mom didn't raise a wuss._

She glanced at the coffee table, where a photo of the Malibu house her dad left her was placed. She was the owner of that house for at least a month. Imagine that, she could've been strolling along the beach at this moment, maybe doing x, having a drink of ice cold lager beer and meeting up some of her old friends.

Alex remembered imagining life with Piper by the beach.

They did stay one week in Boracay. After Piper's bout with the stomach flu in Java.

She let a recuperating Piper lounge most days.

_'Hey kid, brought you these.'_

_Alex handed a shaved coconut towards Piper, it was adorned with a striped straw and a tiny cocktail parasol._

_Piper sat up from bed and took in the coconut and the sight before her. Alex was wearing a black, tiny little thing that barely concealed her curves. Piper lifted a hand to cup one of Alex's boobs but Alex was too quick for her._

_'Oh no you don't.' Alex said, swatting her girlfriend's hand away. 'Nothing raunchy for you for a while. Stay in bed while I soak in the sun.'_

_'But you are so... irresistible,' Piper said and gave a smile that Alex would trade the sun for._

_Alex sat beside her girlfriend on the bed and pulled her in a light embrace. Coconut forgotten._

_'Mmm,' Piper breathed, inhaling the sun warmed, salty sea scent of her girl friend. She ran her fingers through Alex's tresses and flowed down along Alex's back, tracing circles on her shoulder blades. 'Tell me what you see, out there.'_

_'Well, lets see. There were two nudists who were grinding like no one's business. I was about to join them but then I remembered you. Oww!' Alex pulled back as Piper give her a sharp pinch on the arm._

_Piper scowled._

_'Fine,' Alex said as she delicately laced her fingers between the blonde's. Her other hand reached out and tucked Piper's errant locks behind her ear. 'The sun was about to set. The whole sky was lit up, like there is a giant light switch somewhere that could turn the whole sky into one giant, Vegas lit painting. There were streaks of peach, ochre, dusky pink…'_

_'Wow.' Piper whispered, closing her eyes. 'That almost sounded like a Pablo Neruda moment.' She brought Alex's hand up to her lips and let her breath warm Alex's hand before pressing a feather soft kiss into Alex's palm._

_'And the sand,' Alex continued, brushing her thumb along the sensitive pulse point on Piper's wrist. 'It was almost crystalline white. Like the finest, grade A coke hand-picked and freshly packed from the harvests of Columbia.'_

_Piper dropped Alex's hand._

_'Al, seriously. I think, even in your secret dreams, all you think about is your business.'_

_'Not true. I think about Natalie Portman. And ofcourse, you. I like college types, remember?'_

Alex sighed.

Drugs were not just her trade. It was her kingdom. The only realm she felt she could absolutely understand and control.

But no matter how hard I try, things get out of control. Because in the end, it is not me, but the drugs that took control.

Knock knock.

Alex jumped. She racked her brains if today was the day she was supposed to meet her probation officer. She peered through the door's peep hole and saw a forty something brunette dressed in velvet black jeans and dark knit top.

'Who is it?'

'Ms. Vause? It's Alice, the architect. We talked over the phone yesterday?'

Alex hesitated a second before opening the door.

'Sorry, I thought you would be in next week. I am still sorting things out.' Alex said as she led Alice into the living room. Everything was in disarray. Opened and unopened boxes. Grocery bags that needed unpacking. Dust coated floors and walls.

'It's okay, I'm just here to do a preliminary scan, where is the room you want to convert into a music shop?'

Alex pointed to the gestured towards the garage and the kitchen. 'I was thinking of combining these rooms, have a nice gallery area, jam room and a stock room.'

'Hmmm… could work.' Alice nodded and took out a measuring tape and placed the clipboard on the table. 'This will take a while,' she said as she proceeded to squat and measure the floor area and ceiling.

Alex observed Alice who worked swiftly and silently. There was something vaguely familiar about the architect. She was recommended by Mike, so this should be the first time she met her.

'All done,' Alice said as she stashed her clipboard and measuring tape back into her backpack. 'I will draw up a quotation and send over to you next week?'

'Umm,' Alex hesitated. Thinking of how her bank account looks right now. She figured she could still haggle with Mike about his professional fee and get a share from the Malibu house. 'I won't be able to hire you right away. How about we talk again after a month?'

Alice took a calling card from her pocket and handed it over to Alex, almost respectfully, with both hands.

'You might consider getting an investor for your business. He is a mutual friend of ours and he would like to schedule a meeting with you soon.'

With slowly slithering dread, Alex glanced at the matte white calling card. Emblazoned across it was a small sans serif font that read 'Fernandez'.

'There's no number on the card,' Alex said. Quickly, her mind was thinking if she should alert her probation officer right away.

'It is how the business goes. You don't call. We call you,' said Alice. And with that, made a silent exit towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Chicken No More**

A/N: Thank you for the feedback dear readers. You can't imagine how excited I get to find there are people who read this. You are the red bull to my Muse. :-)

THE TRACK FIELD

Piper was running with Janae Watson. More accurately, she was trotting behind Watson like a duckling trailing its momma. Although she would never get to catch up with the track star, Piper thought it was good for her mind to focus on achieving something.

_Anything. Besides just trying to survive every fucking day._

_Or trying to not think about Alex. Or Larry._

_Or Dogget's bloody face._

After an incident report was filed, Piper was shut for two months in the SHU and earned twelve more months in her sentence for carrying a weapon (screw that screw driver!) and assaulting an inmate (even if it was recognised as self defense).

Still, Piper considers herself lucky for not being shuttled away to maximum security. From now on, she will keep her head down. Follow the rules. Not rise to any taunts from Dogget's disciples or Healy's abrasive breathing on her back.

_I will be a Mahatma Ghandi. Fight my enemies peacefully like a pacifist._

_I will try to get by on my own for a while. Talk to Polly more. Try to show more interest in her world of no naps full of nappies. Maybe make a prank call to Cal and lure him back to the world of frozen food and capitalism._

_Maybe. Maybe I can pseudo cry in front of Caputo to find out where Alex went? Bail. How is international drug smuggling bailable?_

Something was off with that story. But Piper was seriously trying to have an Alex-free thought. She snapped her eyes back to Watson who was thundering a good ten feet away.

'Chapman!' Bennet, the young guard hollered. 'Figueroa wants to see you!'

Stopping abruptly, Piper sucked in a deep breath and leaned on her knees. 'What did I do?'

'Not my business to tell,' said Bennet. But when Piper got closer to the CO he added in a whisper. 'They were talking about Vause.'

THE ASSISTANT WARDEN'S OFFICE

'So, Chapman.' Figueroa gave her an arctic smile from across the table. 'The warden and I had been talking…'

Piper glanced at the young man in a pin striped navy blue suit standing beside Fig. He had the looming stature of a basketball star with a freshly-minted-from-college face. Was the warden usually this young or this is Fig's son in bitch training?

'We decided to offer you an alternative to your additional sentence in Litchfield. Would you be interested in doing a bit of community service?' Fig asked with a perfectly trimmed eyebrow arch.

'Yes, ofcourse!' Piper said and darted her eyes between Fig and the mystery man. 'You will find in my records that I volunteered as an English teacher to street children for a while. I can go teach orphanages, hospitals– wherever you want me to.'

'It is not your teaching skills we are interested in, Chapman,' Fig chuckled and gestured towards the grinning mystery man. 'This is Special Agent Finn Matthews from the Federal Bureau of Investigation.'

Agent Matthews extended a hand to Piper.

Being out of practice from courtesy, Piper hesitated a minute too long before shaking the hand before her.

'You can call me, Finn.' He said with dancing sky blue eyes before withdrawing his hand. 'I took the liberty of looking at your school records, Ms Chapman. And pored over your…performance report so far here at Litchfield as well. Your high marks in Smith are of no use here. Am I right?'

'Well, once you are in prison Agent Matthews, you will find no amount of academic achievement can make you any less of a felon.'

Finn's face broke into a boyish smile.

'She's got the sass and the smarts. She's perfect!' Finn glanced at Fig who nonchalantly nodded.

Piper, who would ordinarily devour any compliment, was wary in an instant.

'Perfect for what?' Piper asked.

Agent Matthews picked a file folder from Fig's table and handed it over to Piper.

'We want you to play undercover for us. I am currently assembling a team to do a covert operation that will nail the dirtiest drug king in recent history. It will be a dangerous mission, no doubt. But from what I understand, you are no stranger to danger. Right, Chapman?'


	4. Chapter 4

THE CUBE

Piper felt like she slipped on waxed floor again.

With a sudden woosh, she had gone from being vertical to lying down underneath harsh lights.

She hasn't quite figured out if this new alternative has put her in a better position. Between playing undercover and staying one more year in prison, she wasn't sure which was a better option.

She wasn't allowed to say anything to anyone, her inmates, family, friends…

Not even Caputo. Only Fig and the Feds.

And specifically, she was not allowed to tell Alex Vause.

'We have reason to believe this drug king, Fernandez, will be contacting Alex Vause.' Matthews said as he asked Piper to open the file folder he gave.

'As you can see, we don't have much information to go on about Fernandez. Not his real name, nationality, nor his location. But we have an idea how he operates.'

Piper looked at the first page of the file and saw a world map with several pins, cities, a list of names. On top of the list was a familiar name, underlined twice in red ink.

'The only thing we have on file is our capture of Fernandez's second-in-command: Lauren Yvant. You heard me right, the supermodel, Sports Illustrated cover girl who recently launched a new line of fragrances. We offered her quite a deal in exchange for information. But, as you can see in the last page…'

Gingerly, Piper turned to the said page of the file.

In stark black and white, the pale face of Lauren Yvant filled the whole page. Her hazel eyes were enlarged, staring without seeing.. black mascara streaked across her lids, cheekbones, slack parched mouth.

Piper quickly closed the folder and wished she could un-see what she saw.

'She used poisoned mascara that is activated when tears come in contact with its ink,' Agent Matthews said as he took the folder from Piper. 'She acted as if she was ready to talk about Fernandez. Then she started sobbing and in just a few minutes…'

Without Piper's bidding, Alex's face swam in her mind. Those intense green gray eyes framed by coal black eyeliner… those eyes that searched her with intent, undressed her slowly, pierced through her bullshit. Eyes she hopes to meet again, even if it was filled with hate. As long those eyes were alive.

'Wait..' Piper said with sudden realisation. 'Her bail… Alex was allowed to leave prison so she could be your bait?'

A look flashed across Agent Matthew's face. It could've been surprise. Maybe admiration. Piper didn't care.

'I am not privy to those details. But this is the only lead we have. Fernandez is looking for another lady lieutenant. Someone who is confident, charismatic. Someone who can seduce men and women. Not with the lure of smuggling drugs, but the lifestyle it offers. Think that sounds awfully like someone you know?'

Piper wanted to disagree with all her heart.

She wanted to say Alex Vause won't do illegal shit ever again. She's done. But Alex will always be Alex. Even while they were travelling around the world, making mad, passionate love whenever and wherever desire seizes them… there is a part of Alex that is shut away from Piper. A part that is consumed by her 'importing' business.

_But that was before. Alex needs a fresh start, a chance to be free of that trap. _

Presently, Piper turned and twirled in her hands the calling card of Agent Matthews. After the briefing, she asked for some time to think it over. She had 24 hours to respond. She was on her bunk, lying on her side and facing the wall. Taystee, her cube mate, was muttering and snoring in her sleep.

_What is the end game here?_

_If I get caught, I get killed by Fernandez._

_If I don't get caught and please the Feds, I might end any kind of relationship I have with Alex. _

_I must find a way to help Alex from being caught by the Feds or Fernandez. _

_How the hell will I do that?_

Piper sighed.

_I don't think I can do this._

_Other people are good at doing this bravery thing. Not me._

_Choosing Larry reminded me of that._

_Leaving Alex alone when she begged me not to was proof enough._

_Running back to her just because I craved for her, then rejecting her.._

_I am nothing but a weak fuck monster. _

FLASHBACK

Piper was scouring the night flea market in Khao San, Thailand. Snippets of voices in tonal Thai flitted through her ears, the scents of satay–meat grilled in peanut sauce and lemon grass– warred for dominance with the salty pungent scent of dried fish. Buyers hovered over stalls. Sellers barked about bargains. And Piper was trying her best to find something nice to give Alex without emptying her wallet.

'Uh, excuse me…Tao rai ka?' Piper asked in her best Thai tone as she pointed to a silk shoulder bag with an intricately embroidered elephant.

Before the seller could respond. A loud voice boomed at her side.

'Hey sweetie, I've been looking all over for you!'

At the small of her back, Piper felt a prick of something sharp. Cold metal pressed against the fabric of her dress. Piper's body froze. Her heart leapt in her throat. She could smell the stink of stale whisky and felt a large hand grip her shoulder. In a gruff whisper a man said, 'Look. I just need cash here. Just slowly walk away, give me your wallet. We're both happy.'

The seller looked quizzically at the man and Piper. 'That? 400 Baht.'

'She's not interested. Sorry!' said the man who firmly pulled Piper away from the stall and pushed her forward to a less crowded area.

Piper was shivering as they passed by several faces. Her eyes tried to lock in on anyone, but they rushed past her in a blur.

'Aww no need to be scared, honey. We're both travelers here, helping each other out.' Cooed the man, who was still at Piper's back, his stale breath a furnace to her nape.

'Please don't hurt me. I will give you my wallet okay?' Piper quavered shrilly. 'Just step away, I will give it I swear.'

Piper felt the scratch of the man's beard prickling her neck. 'Maybe Blondie needs help looking for her wallet?'

Large hands slipped into Piper's jean pockets. Heavy hands searching, squeezing.

She whimpered and fidgeted against the man's grip. 'No! Please don't.' _OhGod OhGod…help me. Anybody!_

'Hey! Asshole!'

The man turned his head towards the sound of a woman's voice. Suddenly, his face was engulfed by a thick white mist. A tall, raven haired woman emptied the small can of pepper spray and tossed it away.

'Fuck! My eyes!' He said clutching his face with both hands, knife clattering to the ground.

Piper leapt away from the man. Her knees buckled and fell to the ground. She looked up in time to see her saviour's high-heeled boot swing up to kick the man in his groin. Hard.

'Bitch!' He yelped as he crouched to the ground. Eyes leaking with tears.

A firm, gentle hand pulled Piper to her feet.

Piper met Alex's fierce gaze. It was a gray green storm that howled with barely controlled rage.

'Let's run, kid,' she husked and took Piper away.

Later, at the hotel. Piper locked herself in Alex's embrace.

Piper buried her face in Alex's throat. Her hands roaming and clutching Alex. Crying. Kissing any part of Alex her lips could find.

'Oh God, Alex. I thought. If you hadn't...' Piper said with a torrent of other gibberish as she planted tear stained kisses all over her girlfriend.

Alex's hands were shaking as she ran them through Piper's blonde tresses. She tried to steady her hands as she firmly brought Piper ever closer.

'Babe, your safe. Shhhh.. You're with me.' Alex gently cradled Piper's face and tilted it up slowly, closing the gap between their lips.

Even in a state of panic. Piper felt herself sinking into the petal softness that is Alex's lips. It was unhurried yet hungry… hot yet warm… molten roasted mallows sweet…

Piper was grateful for her racing pulse. Her heart thudding against her chest. Grateful she could breathe… and be in the circle of Alex's fortress. She slowly pulled her face away and met Alex's gaze.

'Thank you,' was all Piper could muster. Too many words wanted to leap out but got stuck in her throat.

'Shhh… Pipes,' whispered Alex as her hands continued to brush the tiny little features of Piper… running along the blonde's cheeks, bridge of her nose… thumbs grazing her lips. 'I wont let anything happen to you. I promise. We are a team, babe. Remember that.'

Piper nodded and cried again.

THE NEXT DAY

Piper waited until the phone booths were empty. She punched in the numbers from the card.

'Agent Matthews? Yes it's Piper Chapman. I'll do it. Just promise me one thing. If there is any shred of evidence that Alex Vause was coerced or threatened into being hired by Fernandez, promise me the Feds will let her go. You will leave her alone and not set her up as future bait. You will give her a clean slate.'

'And if there is evidence otherwise?' Agent Matthews had to smile at the blonde's naiveté.

Piper crossed her fingers and said.

'I'll turn her in myself.'

...

A/N: Thank you for the encouraging feedback. I know the pace is a bit slow, but I couldn't help but draw out the 'feels'. In my mind, Piper overcoming being a chicken is a process. But hopefully the pace will pick up in the next few chapters. Thanks for sticking by me. **-Sleek**


	5. Chapter 5

And so it began.

On the dot after count time, Piper slinks away from the cube. To anyone who asks, she says she has 'late night janitorial duty'.

'But I ain't see Dandelion anywhere near 'em mops.' Crazy Eyes told Taystee, who was beginning to wonder about her cubemate's night time duties.

'Maybe she's off cleaning Fig's desk?' Taystee said and wondered if doing night duty for the executive assistant to the warden could score her some king cones.

When Taystee confronted Piper the blonde replied casually, 'Oh, I wish there were king cones Taystee. But what I get is an extra helping of some more punishing for hitting Dogget… honestly, if I mop another clump of sick in the SHU, I'm getting sick myself.'

'Damn girl, the SHU? No wonder you don't sleep,' Taystee stated it as plainly as the dark circles blooming splendidly underneath Piper's eyes.

'Don't worry cubemate, I sleep fine with both eyes closed,' said Piper with a weak wink.

In truth, Piper wished she was doing janitorial duty. She felt she was stuck in the middle of a Karate Kid montage sans a funny Miyagi or a cheesy Bieber soundtrack.

Instead she had a somber-faced Finn Matthews who seemed deadest on making Piper as uncomfortable as possible.

She was chauffeured by Matthews, thankfully without handcuffs, towards what appears to be an abandoned WalMart building around 30 minutes away from Litchfield. Inside the building was a long corridor that, Piper could guess, could stretch across a football field. Several frosted glass doors lined each side of the corridor, shutting from view several darkened rooms.

'Piper Chapman,' Agent Matthews drawled as he led the blonde to one of the rooms, a cement square of a conference room with an industrial steel table and wired mesh chairs. Piper sat down, feeling like she was sitting on a benign electric chair – it was rigid and built to push your back into submission.

'Welcome to your first briefing for Operation Kingpin. For approximately 60 days, depending on how quick you learn, you will prepare to become our undercover asset with this identity.'

Matthews pointed a remote towards the LCD screen at the end of the room. A profile seemingly snatched from someone's facebook page appeared. In it were a list of hobbies,interests, favourite things, life motto and other mundane stuff Piper thought were useless.

'You will be Piper Collins, a bar steward working at Altitude. It is a member's only bar where Lauren Yvant and her cohorts used to frequent. We are talking about the up in the upper crust here. The suits, the glitz. From high rollers of empires to Hollywood royalty. They all come here for… _recreational_ purposes.'

With a wide, wicked grin, Matthews pressed the play button to show a video.

What Piper saw made her squirm in her prison boots.

There were two women, a statuesque, slender blonde and a busty, voluptuous redhead. They were dressed in a typical flight steward's fashion: a low V neck, ivory white button down blouse underneath a 3 quarter sleeve jetblack blazer, matching black pencil cut skirt that was just long enough to cover the ass. They were standing on opposite sides of an aisle in what looked like an interior of a plane. Except this plane was wider than usual. And the passengers were patrons in semi-enclosed booths that faced the aisle like spectators of a fashion show.

Oblivious to the crowd, the two women gazed at each other with raw, naked want. Eyes raked over every inch exposed skin, every covered curve, the slender lines of legs. And, as if by tacit agreement, they moved at the same time. With athletic grace, the women rushed towards each other and met in a collision of hair, chests, lips. Arms flung around each other, anchoring on necks and waists. Fire engine red lips opening and closing against carnation pink mouth. Capturing, sipping, devouring. The two women angled their heads, left and right, diagonal, up and down, finding the perfect spot to get a fuller taste.

Though they kissed frenetically, they undressed each other slowly. Solemnly. This was no amateur fumble of buttons. But a deliberate liberation from the confines of fabric. Blazer jackets slid down, buttons unraveling skin in slow inches, stockings rolled carefully away… thumbs grazing nipples through the a red lacy bra.. slender fingers cupping a skirt clad ass. The audience quietly followed every minute movement, breathing in the lust that hung thick in the air. Then just when the blonde seemed to be on the verge of flinging the redhead to the ground to have her way with her… they stopped.

Out of nowhere, a pair of attractive, ebony haired Latinas appeared, pushing a food trolley towards the aisle. As if caught red handed, the blonde mouthed a tiny 'uh oh' and pulled the hand of the red head, dragging her towards one of the patron's booths to the audience's appreciative whistles and catcalls.

The two Latinas now commanded the audience's attention. They proceeded to take flasks of liquor from the trolley and started mixing drinks in a choreographed hip-shaking dance that could make Shakira look virginal.

Almost with reluctance, Agent Matthews stopped the video.

'Wow,' Piper gasped when she found her voice after a stretch of silence. 'This is like bar porn. Am I supposed to.. umm' Piper could not bring herself to describe what she just saw.

'No, this is not pornography, Chapman. The main attraction here is.. well.. attraction. People go here to watch beautiful women, and occasionally men and women, give in to attraction. That, and they happen to serve chilled champagne in private booths. As a new employee, you will just be serving drinks. But should you be so lucky, best be prepared.'

Piper felt her palms getting sweaty. She wanted to bolt out of the door and leap into the arms of prison, happily serving another year of non-gyrating hips and drab electrical work.

'I am sure you can manage doing a bit of girl on girl action,' Matthews winked and noticed Piper's deer caught in the headlights expression. 'Hey. You are not bailing out are you?'

Piper turned to squint her eyes at Matthews._ Easy for you to say, you with your dignity fully intact in your suit and tie armour._ _Let's see how you can deal with swapping spit with another man while other people ogle_. Piper wanted to snap, but just managed a sigh.

_For Alex. Do this for Alex. You owe her that much. Serving drinks? I can do that. But dancing? Making out with a stranger? _Piper sighed another sigh. _Ball up Chapman!_

'No, of course. I said I'll do it. So here I am.' Piper said with a shrug of feigned nonchalance.

'Good. Just keep your head on the mission. You'll be fine,' Matthews said almost consolingly. 'This is strictly reconnaissance. You leave the muscle work to us. Keep your eyes and ears wide open. Get cozy with the patrons. Befriend the other bar stewards especially Yvant's ex-girlfriend, Jessica Shaw. She may or may not know anything about her ex lover's involvement with Fernandez. Get her to talk. Find us leads.'

'But what about Alex Vause?'

'Vause reports to her probation officer so we know where she is and what she's doing. We have received confirmation that Fernandez has initiated contact, but it is too preliminary to say whether she is active. We will plant you on her path at the right time. Fernandez is a careful guy. He will have several candidates and will thoroughly screen them. When Vause seems to be right inside his ring, you will _accidentally_ cross paths. You will woo her. Get her trust. Make her our key informant without her knowledge.'

_Yeah, fool Alex. Cuz I was always good at that. _Piper thought bitterly. Her shoulders slumped, pulled by the gravity of possible disaster.

.

.

.

TRAINING DAY 7

Piper swore under her breath as she lost her grip yet again on the silk fabric that hung on the ceiling. She tumbled down butt first onto the rubber-matted floor.

'Ow,' she exclaimed as her ass slapped the floor.

'Now Piper, keep yourself centered. Use your fingernails and curl your fingers like so, grab the fabric tight and…' Mr Simmons knuckles were white as he showed Piper the proper grip on the hanging silk. He used the fabric to lift himself from the floor, swung his legs up to make his knees almost touch his forehead and wheeled his body around in mid air. He let go of the fabric and landed, light as a cat.

'Now, from the top,' Mr Simmons barked with an enthusiastic clap.

For days now, Piper was learning a simplified version of air yoga from Mr Simmons to enhance her flexibility, agility and most importantly gracefulness. Mr Simmons is a wisp of a man with no hair, but thankfully, a lot of patience. Piper almost enjoyed her training if not for the constant presence of one FBI agent.

Agent Matthews quipped, as he watched Piper stumble to the floor for the fourth time that 'Nobody wants to see an awkward klutz fumble with their _cock_tails. C'mon Chapman, you can do better than that.'

Piper bit back a retort. There was no point in attacking Matthews when she needed all of her energy to get back on her feet.

_But maybe when I'm done with training…_

'Why don't you grow your nails long?' Matthews inquired as he took a long draught from a steaming mug of coffee. He offered nothing but water and protein bars to Piper earlier. 'Nails make good grips. Also a smart weapon of choice when you have nothing at hand to defend yourself in a close range attack.'

Piper whipped her head and shot her stoniest glare at Matthews. She was in the middle of back lounge stretch, her right leg itched to give someone a blinding kick.

'I like to keep my nails short for reasons your male cerebrum woefully couldn't grasp,' Piper huffed as she anchored herself on the hanging fabric, vaulted herself up and made a swift somersault in the air.

'Very good, Piper!' Mr Simmons beamed and applauded.

Piper landed shakily on her feet, wiped the sweat off her forehead and grinned. She can picture Alex's grey green eyes widen in surprise if she were able to show off how nimble she is now.

_But if I don't get to save you, it's fine. As long as it means you're safe. Please. Be safe, Alex. Stay away from Fernandez._

.

.

.

IN AN UNDERGROUND BAR

'That bridge dude, the one where the slow violin crashed with the lightning fast electric guitar? Man, that was epic!'

'Yeah, I think I fucking came when I first heard it in the car.'

'So did your dad tell you how they came up with these mad pieces?'

Alex looked at the silent expectant faces of Trojan and Sahara, an indie band whom Alex befriended a few weeks ago when she made her rounds around the underground music scene. She hated name dropping her father, but so far it seems to be her only good luck charm. She was able to scrape income from bands who rented her humble jamming studio and sold vinyl records to their cult followers. Business was…just okay. Not the splurge-on-Moet-champagne-for-parties okay, but buy-groceries-when-needed okay.

'Well, hate it to break it to you guys,' Alex said as she took a swig from her beer bottle. 'But the only participation my Dad had in my life was the 3 minutes he picked mom out from the crowd and presumably another 8 minutes procreating with her. So my knowledge on the subject matter is zilch.'

Trojan exchanged a look with Sahara. Both women brushed back their short tresses out from their eyes in an awkward fashion that somehow looked cool. Sahara perched a bangled hand on Alex's shoulder.

'Well, at least he gave you good genes, hon.' Sahara said. Her earnest, girl next-door smile clashing with her copious amounts of eyeshadow and eyebrow, nose and ear piercings.

Alex caught herself stiffening at the contact. She took a breath and relaxed. Until now, four months after prison, she is still getting used to being in proximity with people who seem to genuinely like her.

A corner of Alex's lips lifted a few millimeters to acknowledge Sahara's compliment.

'Yeah, I think it is rare really,' Trojan said as she signaled to the waitress for another round of brew.

'What is?' Sahara asked as she withdrew her hand from Alex and sunk back into the couch for a more comfortable position.

'Well, I had my fair share of gushing fan girls and occasionally, guys.' Trojan stated without a trace of bravado.

Sahara snorted into her beer bottle.

'Crack all you want Sahara, we all know how much you prize your 'The Hot One' label from Teen Choice magazine. Anyway, as I was saying,' Trojan continued as she locked her hazel eyes on Alex. 'You will find people, _tons_ of them, who will get infatuated with the abstract you. But to find a person who really _sees_ you and gets you… that's rare. Even if they are one face in a crowd, a pair of eyes you meet in a sea of gazes, you will sense that they are different. And if you're lucky enough to strike a connection, even for a night…'

'Wait, is this your way of romanticizing one night stands and its aftermath of unexpected offsprings?' Alex inquired with an arched brow.

'No, this is her way of being emo about her 'almost' lover who turned out to be hopelessly straight,' Sahara explained as she rubbed Trojan's back. 'No wonder you were named after a condom, sweatpea. You get too slippery when you're being romantic.'

Trojan looked like she was about to hurl a curse at Sahara, but just gave the tiniest shrug in resignation.

'Yeah, tell me about it. Straight girls, even the best ones, will fuck you over.' Alex said and took a longer sip from her beer, her mind drifting to a certain blonde with deep cobalt eyes that had the power to hold her, even after all these years. Alex wondered if Piper finally got out of the SHU. She would probably be rail thin from eating moldy loaf… she wished she had asked Nicky to look out for Piper for her, but she was still hurting to give a shit about Piper at that time. But now...

'Alex!' Sahara called, and judging from her tone, was probably calling her not for the first time.

'Yeah?' Alex silently berated herself for thinking of Piper again. _She is worst than Litchfield as a prison. Damn you, Pipes. When will you let me out?_

Sahara, none too gently, gave her a kick on her shin.

'Ow! The fuck?' Alex said rubbing her leg.

'Now that I have your undivided attention. It would interest you to know that that there is a hottie at your six o' clock that has been skittering her eyes at you for the nth time.'

Alex subtly turned her head around and spotted the back of a woman, sitting by herself at the bar. She saw a mane of caramel blonde hair, a beige leather jacket, and faded jeans that hugged a round ass.

As if feeling her eyes on her, the stranger turned and looked at Alex. She had a faintly made-up face, bronzed cheeks and a dab of lip gloss, her full lips curved into surprise that Alex wasn't looking away.

'I say go for it, Alex,' Sahara said. 'I know from your tone that you got spurned by a straight girl. That one over there, definitely gay as a rainbow.'

'Drop it, Sahara,' Trojan said. 'Better to deal with heartache by yourself than dragging someone along on a downward spiral.'

'How sunshine and daises of you,' Sahara jabbed at Trojan then nudged Alex lightly. 'Go go get her, tiger. There's no harm in lapping up a bit of attention.'

Alex considered her two friends, she knew they both mean well. And they both had a point. At this point though, she wanted to screech, 'Screw you, Piper!' and grab the nearest hot woman who wants her. But there is also another voice in her head that said, 'Screw Piper. Only her.'

Alex bit her lip and pondered her options.


End file.
